


Demons Run

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a frak makes it worse. (Set during 3x06 Torn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Run

For three hours, they’ve been trapped in a raptor, separated from the fleet by a faulty FTL drive. For two hours and forty-eight minutes Lee’s managed to keep his cool, working through four different diagnostic tests to figure out why the drive won’t spin up. He's kept his distance as much as he can, taking the cockpit while Kara’s at the ECO station. Anger fills the space between them like tylium gas; one spark and the whole place explodes.

“Enough, Lee. Fix the frakking drive yourself.” Lee jumps as a metal tool hits the bulkhead behind him.

“Frakking hell, Kara. Watch it!” he shouts at her, charging out of the cockpit to stand and glare at her.

She’s sitting cross-armed at the ECO station, chewing on her lip, foot tapping in anger. He stares at her, sees flashes of everything he’s tried to forget. They haven’t been this close since that night on New Caprica and his stomach turns.

“Giving up, Starbuck? Why am I not surprised?” His voice carries the bile as he stares at her reliving her walking towards him arm-in-arm with Anders, smiling and laughing like he didn’t matter at all. _There’s nothing here. Don’t you get that?_

“Frak you, Lee. This isn’t my godsdamned fault. I didn’t break the frakking thing. Maybe if you’d stop being an asshole we could get the hell out of here.”

“Why? Because you need to get back to your husband? Anders waiting for you?” He feels like a caged animal, snarling and needing to pace.

“You’re one to frakking talk, Lee.” She lunges out of the seat and tries to shove past him to go into the cockpit.

Lee grabs her arm painfully, and she twists around, their faces inches away in the tight space. “It’s broken, Kara.”

She stares up at him, nostrils flaring with anger. “It’s always been broken, Lee, you’re just too frakking blind to see it.”

Anger and desire flare brightly between them. “Why do you frak with me, Kara? Why?” Lee grabs her shoulders and pushes her against a bulkhead, the weight of his body pinning her as he kisses her hard on the mouth. She kisses back roughly, growling, teeth grinding against his lips, her fists hitting his ribs.

“Frak you, Lee,” she snaps, twisting her mouth away to bite his jaw. Her nails drag down the skin of his arm, stinging scratches that break the skin.

“I don’t care how much you hit me, you’re not winning. You always frakking win.”

Lee shoves his hand into her waistband, down between her legs, finds the wetness and pushes two fingers inside. He feels her back arching against him, hears a groan of wanting, her fingers against his groin. He freezes. The feel of her, her face in pleasure, he’s so hard it hurts. She pushes onto his hand, tilting her hips to take his fingers deeper and then thrusting forward again. His angry words spin back at him, the way he grabbed her. He pulls his hand out, his body moving all at once to get away from her, from himself, this thing that burns him every time.

And then she grabs him and yanks him back to face her. “No way, you frakker. You don’t get to wind me up and frakking leave me.”

Kara pulls at his zipper and his fingers wrap around her wrists, stopping her cold. They stare at each other, eyes focused and narrow, until he finally releases her wrists, unable to deny how much he wants her. When her fingers wrap around his cock, he closes his eyes, tries to forget the burning scratches on his arms from her nails, tries to lose himself in some other place and time where he could just love her.

She’s pumping him hard, almost painfully and he opens his eyes, sees hers heavily lidded, lips wet and open and he crushes his lips onto hers again. She stops stroking and leans into him, pulling and yanking at his clothes, shoving everything away to be skin to skin. She’s wearing a satisfied smirk and he wants to hit her.

When she tries to push him down to the deck, he surges back, gripping her arms and flipping her around to press himself against her back. He can’t look at her, can’t admit that he’s going to do this even when his body begs for it. Lee Adama has never been able to say no and when his cock slides into her heat, he shudders, fighting for control as he pulls her tightly against his pelvis. She moans and he feels the muscles of her back under his fingers. He begins to move, painfully slow, culling as much control as he can muster until Kara’s fingernails find his thigh and he slams into her.

“Frak you, Kara. Frak you,” he chants silently, thrusting his body inside her as his mind tries to keep her away. Keep her from getting inside his soul again.

He fraks her hard, bodies bruising against each other as she moans and gasps, thrusting back onto him as hard as he shoves into her. He comes with a grunt and pushes her off, falling back against the bulkhead on the other side of the raptor, panting, mind dizzy with weakness. 

_Frak. Frak. Frak._ This is the worst frakking idea he has ever had. He fights the urge to curl into a ball and yanks his flight suit back up to his waist. Kara’s slid down the bulkhead, a hand against her forehead as she catches her breath. Her body glistens with sweat but he’s not looking, not seeing the flush of arousal, hearing the echoes of her gasping orgasm in his ears. He’s not. He’s frakking not.

“I want that FTL drive fixed. I need to get out of here.” Lee pulls on his tanks and slides past her to go into the cockpit. His fingers stab the FTL controls to get a response.

 _Nothing._ He slumps over and dips his head against the sharp edge of the instrument panel.

_He’s so frakking screwed._


End file.
